


Shane's OTP

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: A PBG/Jeff fic in which I wrote Shane as a fangirl, because I found it funny.





	

Shane had a secret. Something he kept to himself, and hoped nobody would ever find out. 

Shane shipped somebody. No, not just somebody, his FRIENDS. He fully believed PBG and Jeff would be happy together; if he could only make them see. But, he couldn't. No one could. 

Still, he tried. He suggested they do things together all the time. Why couldn't they just fall in love!? PBG was so caught up on Hana, he couldn't see his true love was right next to him. 

They kept insisting they were straight, but Shane saw the way they looked at each other. They always thought it was a joke, and he let them believe it. 

Shane just hoped that nobody would ever find out the awful truth, that's he's the #1 PB&Jeff shipper. 

Then one day, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed at the sound. Jirard was out, so he had to answer it. 

"Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"Shane, I-" Jeff looked around, feeling a severe lack of privacy. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Shane grabbed his jacket and locked the door. 

"To the field?" Shane asked, starting to walk down the hall. 

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said, nervously following him out of Bluebell house. 

They made their way out to the conveniently empty field, where they could talk without anyone listening in. 

"Well?" Shane looked at Jeff, waiting for him to start. 

"So, I think-" Jeff didn't want to say it. "I mean, I know....you're right."

"......about?" Shane had wanted to hear it for so long, he could barely keep himself from hoping that Jeff was about to say it. 

"About me and PBG."

"You mean....it's real?"

"Well.....not yet. I've wanted to date him for a long time, but there's no way he wants to date me. He's too caught up on Hana."

"Jeff, we need to set Hana up with Satch so PBG will get over her."

"Can we do that? I don't want to hurt PBG just b-"

"YOU BELONG TOGETHER, WE CAN DEFINITELY DO THIS."

Shane was walking away before Jeff could even begin to protest, but Jeff had an important question. 

"Shane, wait," he said, hoping Shane would actually stop. 

"What!?" Shane turned around, too excited to keep himself from yelling. 

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

Shane took a step back, and bit his lip. 

"Uh.......let's go, we've gotta get you your man."

Shane started walking again, and Jeff accepted that some questions were better left unanswered. After a brief pause, he started to follow. 

He could only hope that Shane's plan would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com


End file.
